My Hero
by PercabethxClacexFourtris0725
Summary: Annabeth runs away from her home. On her journey she meets Percy... Warning: AU
1. Annabeth POV

Prologue

Annabeth POV

I slipped my jacket on carefully trying not to wake anyone up.

I reached toward the door knob, but stopped in my tracks.

I turned back around and looked at my study room. It was empty except for the desk and the lamp. I had packed a couple of books to read during the journey, but the rest I burned it. I didn't want any memories of this life ever again. That's why I'm doing this.

I turned back around and opened the door carefully without thinking twice.

The cold breeze gave me chills. I shivered.

I didn't dare look back again.

I just started walking forward and crossed the street. My dad had bought a house in San Fracisco. He was thinking of moving there with the whole family. I would have agreed, but I didn't want to live with that cruel step mom of mine. I hate her. She always tried to kill me. My stupid father doesn't even know for some reason.

As I walked on the sidewalk silently I spoted something... no... someone far away in the distance. Who could that me?

I held onto my purse tightly. If that was a molester I knew what to do. I went to karote class before. My master said I was good at it, but I really wasn't interested. I know I'm good at it because I love kicking people's asses, but my master was 18, so he was literally asking me out. I just turned 18 last week, so yeah. After a couple of weeks, I quited. The guy wasn't even strong himself. I could take him down easily.

I smiled at the thought of beating the poor guy. Hmm...

In the distance I saw the stranger move closer toward me. I'm not going to turm back now. I have to do this.

I walked forward bravely. Well... outside I was brave, but inside I was scared like crap.

I started walking faster toward him. I didn't look at him because I don't want him to know I saw him there already. He would be stupid if he already didn't know, but whatever. Back to the point. The guy came a little more closer enough for me to see how he looks.

The guy has dark messy black hair, sea-green eyes, he was shirtless, he was wearing dark blue ripped jeans, he was muscular alright. Totally he looked hot, but I still don't know if this guy goes to our school or is he a molester. I didn't see him amywhere though. This guy is way differenter than the rest of the boys. I bet if this guy went to my school all the girls there would fall for him hard.

I stared in awe at him that I didn't know where I was going.

Something jumped out of the bush on mt right at me. The strange guy ran toward me and pulled me out of the way quickly. I was wrapped in his arms safely. His breath against my neck bone. Another chill went down my back. His arms were around my waist. What if this guy was a molester?

"Sorry. I should have came quicker," the stranger whispered. "We have to leave now. Come."

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked him impatiently.

"Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy."


	2. Percy POV

Percy POV

I slid on my jeans carefully and jumped out of my window which was 3 stories up. I didn't even bother to grab a shirt when I jumped out. I landed on butt, but got back up quickly and started to run like crazy.

I turned around in the corner of my street as I crossed the road with out waiting for the truck to go by. I received a few swear words as I ran like hell. I never was this late when it came to my missions, but it was my mother's birthday yesterday so I couldn't miss it by sleeping very early. Also I wanted to make this birthday of hers something she wouldn't ever forget. Something she won't ever replace when I'm gone... I can't imagine a life with that my mother would have without me. I wouldn't want that of life for her. I always think positive when I'm in a mission that my boss gave to me. I think like that because I want to live. If I think negative then everything would go upside down and at the end we won't be able to even say good bye to our loved ones. My mother and I are very poor. We don't even have that much money to even buy food for a whole month. That is why I joined this gang here. I bet you all are thinking that I joined that type of gang where they go steal things and they finally end up in jail. That wasn't me at all. My gang helps young people out who have been injured by their family and ran away or we help those who get caught by the rogues and I running for their life. We bring them back to our gang house and train them hard enough that they will be able to help along with us. The beginners will start small and then they will end up with a job that involves guarding the area or making another gang and move out to a different country and help other people that are there. There are like about two groups of us right now. One here in New York and another one in Toronto. The real group is in Toronto right now. My group are in New York currently looking for those bastards that had beaten up my partner. Oh they are going to pay for that...

I started to climb a tree and when I reached the top I jumped down and landed on my right side and rolled down the street. I stopped rolling when I smelled something terrible near by. I knew who they were. Rogues. They were going after that that girl who wanted to run away because she didn't like her family any more and because her father was being a son of a bitch. He had done something horrible, that's all I can say because I really didn't know this girl at all. She was a different type of girl everyone said. Her life was fucked up worser than ours. My boss said that her step mother had tried to kill her billion of times but her father didn't even notice that about her. Her step mother was cruel. I knew her step mother well after I saw the picture of her and that girl that I was going to save. After a week or so I saw her step mother screaming at a poor little one year old because the poor baby had stepped on her fuckin' ass shoes of hers. UGH! Woman can be cruel at some point like my mother had been when my little brother had born. She didn't like him at all because he was the only with in the family with only one eye. The doctor said that when he had born something happened to the baby which can't ever be replaced. My mother grew love in him soon after she saw him trying his best doing his homework and trying to move the thoughts of kids bullying him at school. He had came to the gang like a month ago and now is very popular and has a "friend" named Ella.

I reached the end of the street of the street and waited for the girl to come out of her house. I looked out at the other houses that were all squeezed together which looked like all of them were attached together. There was a few birds outside whistling to the wind while couple of them flying around and around a tree near by. I wonder if they are practising for track and field. I know I sound weird, but it will be very cool if they could do contests and races and win a big screen t.v. or something.

It took about 1 minute for the girl to walk out of her house. Hell she looked gorgeous. With her long curly hair loose around her shoulders. Her white button up shirt sticking on to her giving her a sexy look a girl like would get. I could see all those perfect curves in her body. I straggled to keep myself good in front her.

She reached my in like another minute. She was staring me up and down before I smelled the rogues coming closer to us. I pulled her to one side when something came right at her. We fell down with her on top of me. We rolled sown the drive way of someone's house before I stopped us and got up pulling her hand to go.

"Sorry. I should have came quicker," I whispered. "We have to leave now. Come."

"Wait! Who are you?" she asked impatiently.

"Perseus Jackson. Call me Percy."

**A/N: Hi guys! So how was this? I know this sucks, but I'm trying to make it good! Trying okay? Trying! I really can't believe that Percy thought Annabeth was so gorgeous! Well she is, but he never ever thought about any girl like that before! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! I just can't wait until I update the next chapter! I hoped to like it!**

**Review! Follow the story, Favourite the story, Follow me, and Favourite me!**

**- Sunny :-)**


	3. IMPORTANT NEWS!

_******IMPORTANT NEWS!******_

**Hey! Sunny or Melody or whatever you guys call me is here! I have an important news to tell you all! I won't be updating my chapters for my stories until September cause I am going on summer vacation and I am not allowed to go on the computer then cause my parents are saying "Summer Vacation is for when kids spend time with their parents!" Blah blah blah! Lol. Not trying to be rude! I love my parents!**

**Back to the point! School would start back again in September so that's when I will be starting to update my stories! I am going to go to 8th grade right now! Wish me luck guys! I really can't believe it cause I look like a 5th grader right now! Seriously! I can't imagine myself wearing this beautiful dress for graduation... If I can, I'll take a pic of the dress and show it to you guys! Lol. **

**As well! I just made a HARRY POTTER ROLE PLAY! It is PERCY JACKSON and HARRY POTTER combined! If you want to join, please just go to this link right here: forum/Harry-Potter-and-the-Death-Eaters/136120/  
I'm still working on the role play right now! As well, I need someone to help me right now! Like I said before, I won't be able to come in the summer, so I need someone to be a moderator on the role play and take care of it while I am away! If you are interested in it, please PM me!**

**In conclusion, I will miss you all! I hope everyone who has summer break has very fun! Spend time with your friends and family! Don't sit there on your computer and type day and night! Lol. I do that a lot! Lol. (IF YOU ARE WONDERING... I DO LAUGH A LOT). I'll miss you guys and have a wonderful summer break! Bye! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**- Sunny... Melody... Whatever you call me ;) Lol. **

**xoxo**


End file.
